In mass market goods, it is becoming increasingly common to enrich the user's product experience with a light effect. This is also a possibility when the product is a container such as a bottle, a jar, or a flask of perfume, cosmetic product, or spirits for example.
Many patent documents disclose containers equipped with light systems having light-emitting diodes (LEDs). However, very few have achieved the industrialization stage. The skilled person soon realizes that fitting a container with a system providing a light effect requires a set of complex and costly solutions. In addition, many types of containers of very different shapes exist, which requires development and design for each shape in order to provide the light effect.
There is therefore a need for a more economically accessible light effect function for containers.
A description of the invention follows.